A play of words
by doc boy
Summary: After kissing before and during their play, Sakura and Shaoran begin to rethink their relationship...


A play of words

I do not own card captor Sakura

When they realized they were gonna play the prince and princess in opposite roles they were very embarrassed. But they won it by chance and they couldn't take it back so they tried to make the best of it. Both knew the play would involve them kissing each other. Up until then Sakura viewed Shaoran mainly as a friend, but now that she had to kiss him, she wondered about her feelings towards him. Being in love with her, Shaoran was very embarrassed but that it would feel like being in seventh heaven if she kissed him. When they practiced on the grass, he grew tense. She hovered over him and lifted the script up in the air and said her lines. Then the moment of truth drew near…

"And with this kiss, I shall wake her up…" she said and began to lean forward. Shaoran grew tense like never before as she inched closer towards him until he felt her soft lips touch against his, causing his face to fluster. They kissed softly for a few seconds until she broke apart and looked down at him. She licked her lips nervously and sat up.

"Well… I think that's enough practice for today…" she said and got up and walked away trying to hide her blush.

"Sakura wait!" he called out after her but she was gone.

That day in class, the two were unusually quiet and had a rather vacant expression on their face. Tomoyo was the first to notice it.

"Is everything okay Sakura? You look a little upset",

"I'm fine Tomoyo…"

"Did you and Li have a fight or something?"

Sakura blushed like mad.

"No! No, why would you think that?" she stammered.

Tomoyo smiled.

"Did you kiss?" she asked and Sakura's face became as red as the ornaments in her hair.

"How… how… I mean I… well…" she trailed off. Tomoyo giggled.

"You are so sweet when you blush Sakura…"

Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's a shame though… that I missed your first kiss with Shaoran. It would have been great to catch it on tape…"

Sakura sweat dropped again.

"T…Tomoyo Chan…" she said. In the corner of her eye she saw Shaoran run for the door as the bell rang. Sakura bit her lip, wondering if she should say anything to him. But then she didn't know if she could say anything to him. Not to him at least and she looked down sadly.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"I just… wish things could be like the way they were before… before we kissed. Now everything's awkward…"

Tomoyo smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about it",

"Hoe?"

"Li has a talent for sorting things out…"

Sakura blinked.

"He does?"

Tomoyo smiled.

"At least he does when it comes to you" she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Hoe?"

Tomoyo giggled. And took Sakura's hand.

"Come on. I'll take you home…" she said and they walked out of the class together. When Sakura came into her room that evening she was greeted by Kero who was playing video games.

"Welcome home!" he blurted out while struggling with the controls as Sakura sat on her bed sadly. Noticing her gloomy mood, Kero stopped playing to look at her.

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Sakura stared blankly at her feet.

"Do you think… do you think your feelings for someone change when you kiss them?"

"Huh?" wondered Kero aloud, clearly surprised by her question.

"What's this all about?"

Sakura looked lower and frowned.

"It's just that… this morning… when Shaoran and I were practicing, there was a part in the play where we had to kiss… and we kinda did…"

Kero just stared at her.

"Kinda?"

"Al right, so we did kiss. The thing is, up until now I saw him as nothing more than a close friend but now that I've kissed him, my feelings for him have changed and I don't know what to make of it. I feel this feeling of longing to be with him, getting to know him better…even… holding him in my arms… like in a hug… even kiss him again…" she said with a blush.

"Is that normal?" she asked and looked up at him to find out Kero was smiling at her.

"What's so funny?" she said slightly offended by his reaction.

"You're in love Sakura",

"In love"

"Yes, in love. Whenever someone's in love he describes the symptoms you just mentioned…"

Sakura smiled slightly.

"In love… I haven't thought of it like that before… but you're right. I do love him. He's always been there for me and he knows how to cheer me up…" she said with a soft smile. He smiled back at her.

"That's the spirit. Now you just gotta tell him" he said and she sweat dropped.

"Te… tell him?"

"Well sure. He has to know doesn't he?"

Sakura blushed.

"Well I don't know if he feels the same way. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I'll be devastated if I do…"

Kero folded his arms and sat down in midair.

"I have a feeling he does…"

"How do you know?"

"Oh just a hunch…" he said mysteriously. After thinking about it for a moment Sakura decided.

"Okay... I'll tell him how I feel but I'll do it after the play so we won't be preoccupied",

"Whatever you say Sakura…" said Kero as Sakura got into bed and went to sleep. During the next week Sakura and Shaoran hardly spoke to each other and everyone knew something was up. But no one knew what exactly except for Tomoyo. When the play came everyone was the nervous. Especially the 'alleged' couple. When it came time for them to kiss, both of them were nervous and blushing hard. Sakura leaned forward and could feel the heat radiate from Shaoran's face. When their lips touched, they kissed a little more passionately this time, secretly wanting to tell the other they love each other. Getting a little carried away with the kiss, Shaoran put his hand on her cheeks as she softly pulled away and he sat up. The audience, puzzled at first by the unusual act, remained silent for a few seconds but then cheered and applaud. They waved at the crowd while standing close to each other. So little noticed that they were holding hands with just two fingers. After everyone changed and went home Sakura and Shaoran met outside in Penguin Park, only to be greeted by each other's blush. They sat down beside each other.

"You… you did well…" stuttered Shaoran. Sakura blushed.

"So did you", she said nervously and he nodded.

After a while she spoke.

"So what was the deal with putting your hands on my cheeks?"

Shaoran blushed harder than ever.

"Well I… I…"

She looked at him kindly.

"Is it because you view more as more than just a friend?" He fell silent. After a short while he nodded.

"You want to tell me how you feel about me?"

Shaoran's blush intensified. He realized it was now or never. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but exhaled and sighed. Then he tried again and spoke.

"Well the truth is…" he said without looking at her.

"The truth is…" he said and turned to look at her.

"I love you Sakura. That's how I feel about you…" her eyes sparkled with joy.

"I love you too Shaoran. More than anything in the world…" she said happily and placed her hand on his.

"I'm glad…" he said and they leaned forward for a kiss once more. Their faces drew nearer and nearer until their lips met into a soft touch. They kissed passionately getting sucked into their own and each other's emotions. Shaoran placed his arms around her waist as she placed her arms around his neck as they kissed happily. Once parted they peered lovingly into each other's eyes.

"So…" began Shaoran.

"No more awkwardness?"

"No more awkwardness" she said happily him as they kissed again under the night sky…

The end…

Well there's another cute fluffy one. This was inspired by the two episodes where they almost kissed. It made me wonder what would have happened and how it would have affected them if they did, so there it is. Hope you liked it…

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
